The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium used for, for example, a hard disk device, a method of manufacturing a magnetic recording medium, and a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-235395, filed Sep. 12, 2008, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.